Красивая шрам
by Alaudelle
Summary: Lentamente, como en trance, Iván alargó sus pálidos dedos hasta aquella marca que deformaba la inmaculada espalda de Yao, apenas rozándola. Yao jadeó lentamente, y se apartó con rapidez, quizá temeroso de algo.


Weh, demasiado tiempo sin escribri en español ^^ Este es un oneshot que le escribí a mi pequeña Chinese Colored, que me dio un prompt (lo que está en cursiva) porque tenía ganas de ver cómo me planteaba la cicatriz de Yao, hehe. Me parece que no me ha salido mal del todo... o eso me gusta creer!

Bueno pues... espero que os guste. Y para variar aún no he podido hacerme con Rusia y China, así que siguen siendo de himaruya. Pero algún día serán míos D

* * *

**Красивая шрам.**

_De forma tortuosamente lenta, dejó resbalar la sedosa capa de tela que cubría sus suaves hombros hasta que, ondeando suavemente, ésta cayó al suelo. Iván pudo ver cómo los músculos de la espalda se tensaban, resistiéndose al hecho de que, por primera vez, otra persona estuviese viendo aquella cicatriz._

_Lentamente, como en trance, Iván alargó sus pálidos dedos hasta aquella marca que deformaba la inmaculada espalda de Yao, apenas rozándola. Yao jadeó lentamente, y se apartó con rapidez, quizá temeroso de algo._

_/ / /  
_

- Yao-kun, ¿estás bien?

Le costó trabajo reaccionar ante aquella pregunta. Se hallaba sentado junto al ventanal, sobre un cojín rojo, con la mirada perdida en la distancia. Tal vez pretendía ver algo a través de la espesa manta de agua que envolvía su palacio en Shanghái. Iván estaba ahora a su lado. Tenía una bandeja en sus manos: llevaba té, pastas, y una mirada cargada de preocupación. China sonrió, colocando otro cojín para que Rusia tomase asiento frente a él.

El rubio sonrió dulcemente, sirviéndole el té que él mismo había preparado. Inmediatamente, Yao tomó la jarra de las manos de Iván, mientras éste lo miraba confundido.

- Pero...

- Eres mi invitado, aru, - le interrumpió el moreno, sirviéndole el té. – No deber trabajar, aru.

- Pero Yao-kun parece triste, ¿da? – rebatió el rubio mirándolo preocupado. – Quiero ayudarte, porque no me gusta verte triste.

Una mueca de tristeza se dibujó en el rostro del ruso, causando un estremecimiento en Yao. El mayor alzó la mano para acariciar la mejilla de Iván, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, aru, - dijo. – No es culpa de Iván, aru. Me alegra que estés aquí, Iván es muy bueno conmigo, aru. Pero eres mi invitado y no quiero que trabajes ni te esfuerces, aru. ¿De acuerdo? Deja que yo me ocupe de ti, aru.

No muy convencido, pero resignado, Iván suspiró mientras asentía, acariciando levemente la mano del chino. Tomó la taza de té a la vez que el moreno volvía a mirar por la ventana, su mirada perdida en el horizonte.

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez de forma casi inaudible. Decidió mirar a otro lado. Hacía mucho que no estaba en aquella habitación: la habitación de Yao. Era la más grande del palacio. El ventanal junto al que se encontraban, se abría dando paso a un precioso balcón lleno de flores y aromas. Pero hoy llovía. Sus violáceos ojos se dirigieron entonces hacia el interior de la habitación. Los colores rojo y dorado predominaban allí dentro: en las telas, los cojines, los adornos, marquesinas y puertas... Había algunos cuadros, tan antiguos que ni el mismo Yao recordaba a sus creadores. O tal vez sí.

Lo miró de reojo: seguía inmerso en la lluvia. Dio un sorbo de té, pensando en algo que pudiese animar al asiático. Pero al parecer su cerebro estaba demasiado embriagado por el aroma a incienso que invadía la estancia, el preferido de Yao. Ninguna idea acudía a su mente.

Se frotó los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

- Ah, lo siento, Iván, aru... – reaccionó Yao. – Te estoy aburriendo, aru...

- Niet, no pasa nada, - sonrió mintiendo. – Iré a dar una vuelta, ¿da? Así podrás pensar con tranquilidad. No quiero ser una molestia para Yao-kun.

- ¡No eres una molestia, aru!

El rubio sonrió, levantándose y acercándose para dejar un beso en la frente del mayor.

- No pasa nada, Yao-kun, - repitió con la misma sonrisa en sus labios. – Daré un paseo por el palacio, - añadió mientras se dirigía a la puerta. – Volveré para cenar juntos, ¿da?

Yao sintió un malestar recorrer todo su cuerpo. Lo estaba tratando mal. A su invitado. A su... ¿su? A Iván. Y el rubio no hacía más que mostrarse amable y comprensivo con él. Incluso había trabajado duro para no ser tan... tan... bueno, eso. Yao lo sabía, era consciente de que Iván lo había hecho todo por él, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho.

¿Y qué hacía Yao? Ignorarlo. Hacer que trabajara y le sirviera té, alejarlo de su lado gracias a su incapacidad para mantener ningún tipo de contacto, por llamarlo de alguna manera. Pero había un motivo. Uno que estaba seguro que Iván sabía, pero evitaba mencionar.

Su cicatriz volvió a doler.

Permaneció allí sentado, observando el asiento de Iván, pensando si sería cierto que volvería para la cena. ¿Dónde iría? Estaba lloviendo... a raudales. Pero eso no era impedimento para Rusia. Un poco de agua... minucias. Pero... ¿y si se marchaba? ¿Y si se iba y volvía a Rusia? Tendría motivos y estaría en todo su derecho, pero... no quería estar solo. Pero tampoco quería estar con nadie. Sólo con Iván. Y pensar que el rubio podía marcharse... lo angustiaba.

/ / /

Iván vagó por los pasillos. Aquel palacio era demasiado grande. Aunque algo de experiencia tenía, tampoco era que sus palacios fuesen pequeños y modestos. Sabía dónde quería ir, pero no cómo llegar. Bueno, tendría que hallar la forma, pues preguntarles a los sirvientes estaba totalmente descartado, ya que podría ocasionar sospechas sobre cualquier cosa que se les pasara por la cabeza. Mejor ir sobre seguro. Ya lo encontraría. Miró el reloj: tenía cuatro horas.

Atravesó pasillos de oscura y barnizada madera y colorida porcelana, de cortinas de seda y aroma a especias. Abrió puertas que le revelaron estancias preciosas, salidas de historias tradicionales chinas. Algunas ocupadas, la mayoría vacías, pero todas con colores cálidos y aroma a incienso.

A Yao le gustaba el rojo. Sonrió.

Al fin dio con la habitación que buscaba. Incluso tardó menos de lo que en un principio había supuesto. La biblioteca. Pero, a falta de guardia, estaba cerrada a cal y canto, con varias cerraduras. Las miró fijamente. Ahora que las había encontrado, no iba a volver a su habitación a buscar algo para abrirla... Improvisación.

/ / /

Yao terminó el té, a duras penas. El día no hacía más que empeorar. Y encima, Iván estaba en algún lugar de la casa, pero ninguno de sus sirvientes sabía dónde. Sí, lo habían visto, pero no sabían dónde se dirigía. Ni se atrevieron a preguntarlo.

Suspiró. Quería ir a buscarlo, hacer algo que no fuera estar ahí sentado cruzado de brazos. Pero... no podía. Buscarlo significaría no confiar en las palabras de Iván. Y él, Wang Yao, no el país, sí que confiaba en cualquier cosa que dijese el rubio. Volvería.

Sólo quedaba una hora para la cena.

- Rusia está en la cocina.

Intentó recobrar el aliento. Yao miró a la chica que irrumpió en su habitación. Sonrió.

- Siéntate, aru, - le dijo.

Ella, aparte de Iván, era la única persona con permiso para hacer cosas como aquella. La había visto nacer. Es más, la había traído al mundo, trece años atrás.

- Está... cocinando, - rió. Yao abrió los ojos, sorprendido. – Quiere prepararte algo. No lo dijo, pero me entretuviera aquí para que no le molestases con esa tontería de los invitados.

Ella rió y él puso los ojos en blanco. Pero algo en su interior se revolvió y la sangre coloreó sus mejillas.

/ / /

Tal y como había prometido, Iván entró en la habitación de Yao a la hora de la cena. Tras él, un par de sirvientes llegaron con la comida que el ruso había preparado. China se emocionó, aunque intentó ocultarlo. Pero algo le decía que el rubio se había dado cuenta.

Iván dejó que los muchachos sirvieran la comida, mientras él se colocaba frente a Yao, exactamente igual que unas horas atrás. No tardaron mucho en quedarse a solas.

- No tenías que haberte molestado, aru... – musitó el asiático. El rubio le observó.

- ¿Crees que alguien más, aparte de mí, sabría hacer esta mezcla de comida rusa y china?

Yao Rió. Pensaba que no se merecía tantas molestias ni atenciones por parte de Iván, pero el rubio no atendía a razones, así que sería mejor disfrutar de la curiosa cena... que tanto le gustaba. Mientras tanto, se dedicó a observar a Iván de reojo. Aquel hombre siempre había sido un misterio para él. Comenzando por sus ojos... Aquel color... violeta… era precioso. Podría pasar días y días contemplándolos, y siempre encontraría un destello nuevo, un brillo en la profundidad de aquel perfecto iris. Su cabello, tan claro, liso y suave… portador de aquella cautivadora fragancia, la cual Yao no podía describir. Tan solo sabía que era adictiva.

Pero eso nunca se lo diría.

Su rostro... sus facciones aniñadas, que ocultaban tanto sufrimiento y eras de incomprensión y engaño tras ellas. Su piel, tan pálida, tan tersa y suave. Se preguntó si alguna vez Iván se había dado cuenta de lo hermoso que era. No… probablemente no.

- Yao-kun... – la voz de Rusia lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

- No tenías que-

- Deja de repetir lo mismo, ¿da? Sé qué día es hoy, ¿crees que lo he olvidado? Sé que no quieres estar solo, pero no quieres que nadie te moleste. No sé cómo responder ante ese deseo tuyo, así que al menos... acepta lo único que puedo hacer, ¿da? Come, - sonrió. – Luego... volveré a mi habitación y podrás pasar la noche solo y tranquilo.

Yao quedó petrificado, mirándolo fijamente con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido. Si alguien conocía al ruso de verdad, ese era él. Ni sus hermanas ni el General invierno ni nadie. Él, Wang Yao. Pero aquello le había sorprendido, y no sabía muy bien por qué.

- No quiero dormir solo… aru… - balbuceó.

- Entonces desahógate de una vez, ¿da? Ya no puedes mentirme, puesto que he estado en la biblioteca.

Aquello alarmó un poco al chino. ¿En la biblioteca? ¿Qué tanto había leído? ¿Cuánto sabía? ¿Cuánto sabía de él?

- E-entonces… ya… ya…

- No, no sé, - lo interrumpió el rubio. – Sólo sé lo que me contaron y lo que ponía en tus libros. Me falta saber lo más importante, da...

Hizo una pausa. Yao lo miró a los ojos, casi a punto de llorar.

- No sé qué es lo que piensa y siente Yao-kun.

/ / /

Iván deslizó sus dedos por aquella cicatriz. Suavemente, como si pudiese resquebrajarse en cualquier momento. Yao sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda con cada roce de los dedos del ruso. La tenue luz de las velas iluminaba sus siluetas lo suficiente para que Iván viese, por primera vez, aquello de lo que Yao se avergonzaba. Sonrió, cerrando los ojos, depositando un dulce beso en lo que supuso el comienzo de la cicatriz.

- Déjame verla, - había dicho tras escuchar las palabras de Yao. El moreno lo miró, aterrado ante aquella ridícula idea. Nunca antes le había dejado verla. Ni tocarla. Su espalda era terreno vetado, así como la luz... – Quiero verla. Nada de lo que Yao posea puede ser malo. Seguro que es preciosa, da...

- Pero-

- Tiene que serlo, - sonrió dulcemente, abrazándolo, desatando el changshan rojo, mientras Yao sentía algo juguetear en su estómago. – Estás vivo, ¿da? Sigues aquí, incluso más hermoso que antes. Esa cicatriz… sólo puede ser bella en tu espalda… ya carece de cualquier otro sentido. Yao es Yao. El pasado... te ha hecho lo que eres, ¿da? Y lo que eres... es lo que quiero.

Yao se estremeció al sentir aquel beso. Dejó de importarle que la velas parecieran obedecer el deseo de Iván, iluminando solo su espalda mientras la lluvia caía sin descanso en el exterior. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, sintiendo las dulces caricias del ruso, que dieron paso a besos, incluso, juraría haber sentido la lengua del rubio trazar la línea de su cicatriz entre besos y mimos.

Su respiración se aceleró, acertando tan solo a girarse para acabar sentado a horcajadas sobre Iván, besando sus labios con imperiosa necesidad, mientras sus pequeñas manos deshacían torpe pero eficazmente la camisa de Rusia, que respondía a los besos con cierta violencia.

Aún estaban junto al gran ventanal, la espalda de Iván pegada a la cristalera, las manos de Yao navegando por su pecho, rompiendo el beso en busca de su cuello… su clavícula, mientras el rubio sólo acertaba a gemir, sorprendido ante la inusitada iniciativa del asiático. Las manos de Iván volvieron a recorrer la cicatriz. Le encantaba. Y podía sentir el efecto que aquellas caricias tenían en el mayor.

Los labios de Yao atraparon uno de los pezones de Iván, haciendo que este gimiese y clavase las uñas en su espalda. El moreno sonrió, y fue de nuevo en busca de los carnosos labios del ruso, cuyas traviesas manos trazaron sinuosas líneas desde la espalda, delicadamente, por el estómago, fugazmente, hasta posarse suavemente en el miembro erecto del moreno.

- I-Iván... quítate los pantalones...

Rusia posó sus violáceos ojos en los de China, rebosantes de lujuria y amor, una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Aru?

- ...heh, aru.

Obedeció. ¿Quién era él para negarse? Yao se levantó a regañadientes. Al fin y al cabo, él había ordenado la desaparición de aquella prenda de vestir. Pero Iván no se hizo de rogar, deshaciéndose velozmente de los pantalones y de cualquier otra prenda que pudiese estorbar. Acto seguido, antes de que el mismo Yao se diera cuenta, tiró de él para volver a besar sus labios con fervor, acariciando el delgado pero esbelto cuerpo del asiático.

Las manos de Yao bajaron por propia voluntad. Del rostro del ruso pasaron a su cuello, a sus hombros, haciendo un alto para arañar su clavícula y recorrer sus brazos. Su torso… tan fuerte y tan disimulado. Siempre le encantó la idea de ser la única persona sabedora del tesoro que se ocultaba bajo sus ropas, bajo la gabardina y la bufanda. Rozó sus pezones de nuevo, sintiendo las manos del ruso descender por su espalda: la derecha encaminándose a su erección, la izquierda perdida espalda abajo.

Gimió y pudo sentir – o imaginar – una sonrisa dibujándose en el rostro de Iván, mientras rozaba la piel de su cuello con sus labios.

- ¿Puedes esperar, Yao-kun? – preguntó inocentemente. El mayor atisbó una mezcla inexplicable de lujuria y amor en aquella pregunta que le hizo estremecer por completo.

- B-bùshì... – medio suspiró medio gimió, clavando las uñas en el torso del ruso. Éste sonrió de nuevo, besando los temblorosos labios de Yao.

El mayor se inclinó un poco, lo suficiente para volver a sentarse lentamente, cerrando los ojos, gimiendo, lentamente, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, abriendo los ojos conforme la sensación aumentaba. Lentamente, escuchando los jadeos que escapaban de la boca del ruso mientras le acariciaba torpemente la cicatriz, mientras le besaba el cuello, mientras se hacía uno con él.

Para Iván, la iniciativa del asiático era como quien destapa un tabú. Para Yao, el haberse desahogado, el saber que el rubio seguía amándolo de igual forma, el sentir sus manos acariciando suavemente su cicatriz mientras eran uno y se movían al compás…

Jadeó. Jadeó sin parar, escuchando los gemidos que Iván le regalaba mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo, mientras le daba todo el placer del mundo y más. Allí, en su habitación. Apoyados contra el cristal del gran ventanal del balcón. Mientras llovía fuera. En aquel día... triste… Yao experimentó un nuevo placer sin límites. Simple y puro placer. Amor, deseo y lujuria.

Hasta casi el amanecer. Hasta caer rendido en brazos de Iván, aún jadeando y aún los dos convertidos en uno.

Iván volvió a acariciar su espalda, su cicatriz, dándole pequeños besitos en el rostro.

- ¿Te sientes mejor, da?

Aquella dulce e inocente pregunta le hizo sonreir, refregando su rostro contra el pecho del rubio.

- Shí de, aru... No sé cómo te las apañas, aru. Pero siempre haces que me sienta bien, y... que olvide lo que me atormenta, aru... Xiè xiè, - sonrió de nuevo.

- No me des las gracias, ¿da? Yao-kun es aquien mas quiero, y si puedo hacer lo que sea por él… - sonrió. – Además, yo no he hecho nada. Tú mismo te has dado cuenta de que no tienes que estar triste por eso... El apsado es el pasado, y… - le acarició la cicatriz con un dedo, pensativo. Yao lo miró curioso. Iván le devolvió la mirada, sonriendo. - Я люблю тебя.

* * *

bùshì - No.

shì de - Sí.

Я люблю тебя - te quiero.


End file.
